


Working with your (anarchist) partner!

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [16]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Hiatus my old friend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Little bit of angst, M/M, Set in DLC, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Wrench blows shit up, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: When Marcus feels the other hacker sag against him in relief he knows how much his sudden kidnapping had worried the punk."Marcus!" Wrench's mask displays two '- -' as he wraps the hipster into a practical bear hug. Marcus lets him, both of them didn't speak for a few minuets; letting the worry fall from the punk and- understandably- anger to settle in it's place.The hug ended with Marcus tapping his back and pulling away; the anarchist punched his shoulder before speaking."I know how to hurt them, We burn their shit to the ground, baby."





	Working with your (anarchist) partner!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah haitus my old friend, so i know that this DLC for Watch Dogs 2 is kind of old but hey, i thought 'why not write something about this!' I even had it lined up in the works but alas, exams happened and i've just been swamped with that and birthdays lately so...y'know? ^^* 
> 
> (i also gotta say thanks for all of youse guys comments and kudos! it helps me know whats good and well, yknow XD)
> 
> This is also very short as i gotta get back into the groove of writing.
> 
> (update; SWEET JESUS! i swear i didn't mean to put the rape/non con box ;-;)

When Marcus feels the other hacker sag against him in relief he knows how much his sudden kidnapping had worried the punk.

"Marcus!" Wrench's mask displays two '- -' as he wraps the hipster into a practical bear hug. Marcus lets him, both of them didn't speak for a few minuets; letting the worry fall from the punk and- understandably- anger to settle in it's place.

The hug ended with Marcus tapping his back and pulling away; the anarchist punched his shoulder before speaking.

"I know how to hurt them, We _burn their shit to the ground, baby_."

Marcus knew that the current " _situation"_ with the Bratva and the **asshole**  Alejandro Jackofski wasn't what the hackers had in mind when they had gone after the porn maker; Sitara had told Marcus when and where to take the fucker down, Marcus had agreed of course, and gone off to deal some well earned punishment. After all was said and done with the funny business, the hipster had planned to go back to his apartment, grab a few beers, maybe watch some Siska movies with Wrench when he was tazered in the alley way on his way back. Definitely not the _best_  way the whole thing could have gone.

"Look, man that might not be the best way to deal with this-" Marcus began, getting cut off from speaking as Wrench burst into action as he often did when he got angry.

"No no no, Marcus. This is the **best** way to deal with it!" his mask changed from his usual 'X X' to '\ /' as he grabbed a device from his work bench, "They fucked with you, they get the fucking fuck from me." Marcus would have called this cute -and slightly insane- if he didn't expect this from Wrench.

"I would call that adorable if it wasn't coming from a angry punk" Marcus managed to laugh as he spoke, watching the anarchist mess around with the devices on his worktop; it also earned him a middle finger from the hacker.

"Shut up, dude! Now, you comin' with?"

\-------

  After drawing attention away from Wrench and the Dedsec followers whilst they blew the Bratva houses up, which in the punks own words " _Fuck yeah!"_ only summed up half of the relief the hipster had felt. When they handed the drug loaded boat over to the police he finally sat down with Wrench, in his apartment with those beers  _and_ the Siska movies he had originally planned.

 

"Y'know....I was- I was really fucking worried back there, with the car crusher thing" Wrench sounded so damn quiet and hurt that it tore a flinch from the hipster, his arm tangling around the anarchist tighter.

"Well, I panicked too, i was in a  _car crusher_ after all" that earned him a punch in the side from the punk.

"Fuck off"


End file.
